A case of mistaken Identity
by Tonkswyrda
Summary: A case of mistaken identity leads to a rather awkward moment. Sometimes, Tonks really wishes she wasnt a metamorphmagus. or at least, didnt have such skanky friends.
1. Tonks POV

They argued so much. And no matter who started the argument, who threw the last taunt, no matter what they'd even been arguing over- she was always the one to apologize. She just felt so guilty.

Guilt was one of the things she just couldn't live with. It ate her up; even when everything was his fault, she ended up apologizing.

That had only happened a few times; most of the time it was her fault. He knew that she was using him, that she was still wanting and missing Charlie.

Things were changing though. She didn't want to use him like that anymore. Even though he blatantly let himself be used by her. Her feelings were changing. She knew that he had intense feelings for her- saying it any other way was too intimidating for her. She couldn't admit to herself that he loved her, more than she had ever loved anyone. He wasn't just an item of convenience any more though; something was there. Something different, something that gave her whole fleets of butterflies whenever he touched her, something that made her squirm with delight when his lips touched her body.

Only now he wasn't talking to her, and she wasn't talking to him.

She missed Scabior. His laugh, his witty sarcasm, his touch. But he could hold a grudge forever, so she would have to apologize.

Not that she actually remembered what they'd been arguing about. Insignificant details.

Leaving the library where she'd been pondering this, she headed back to her dorm, still trying to figure out what she could say- and more importantly, what she had done. She had a vague idea of how she could make it up to him that she was sure he would appreciate… that and an apology ought to do it.

She was still smiling at this thought when she left the common room and opened the door to her dormitory.

The smile quickly left her face though, as she first heard, and then saw, that he was already busy doing what she had planned to do with him to complete her apology. Only he was already doing it with someone else.

She felt a sudden and very violent urge to throw up.

She felt the blood leave her face, and as she slammed the door behind her, she heard him swear loudly.

She didn't even know where she was going. As long as it wasn't back there, she didn't care.

It wasn't long before she heard him running after her.

"Nymph- wait-please, let me explain…"

She turned to throw him the evilest glare she could muster. It was slightly ruined by the number of tears she hadn't even realized were pouring down her face.

The fact that he was in the midst of doing up his belt buckle made her even more furious.

"Go away!" she managed to choke out, before angrily pushing her way through a terrified group of first years.

"NO! let me explain, please, it's not what it looks like, I thought-"

"NOT what it looks like?" she hissed, pulling him by his tie into an empty classroom. "You were on top of her! I think it was exactly what it looks like! You can't tell me you were helping her with any of her homework!"

"You don't understand-" he reached out to take her by the shoulder, but she pushed his hand away.

"Don't touch me. Don't ever touch me. I can't believe… you… you were on MY bed!"

"Nymph…" he tried to hold her hand this time, but she pulled it out of his grasp, crossing her arms across her chest.

"After… after all that time you told me you wanted me… you do this. Was that your revenge or something? Because of that stupid argument?" she pushed her hair back from her face. "I know I've treated you like shit, and I've used you, but I would never dream of cheating on you. I would never do that to anyone."

"You don't get it!" Angrily, he stomped his foot, which she realized now was bare. "I thought… I thought that was you!"

That made her stop.

"What?" she raised an eyebrow, staring him down. He didn't look like he was lying. He looked desperate for her to believe him.

"I don't know any of your bloody roomies, do I? You- she- said she was trying a different look. She apologized! I thought-"

"That bitch!"

"Apparently."

Sighing, Tonks pulled out a chair and collapsed in it. Warily, Scabior pulled on up next to hers.

"You know I would never hurt you like that. I love you too much to ever do that to you."

She nodded, brushing away her angry tears.

"I should've… I should've realized it wasn't you. Everything… it was different. It was-"

She held up a hand. "I don't want to know."

"Right. Well, Nymphadora. I really am so, so sorry. Forgive me? Can you?" when he took her hand in hers, this time she didn't pull away. She just looked the other way.

"I don't know. I mean- it's not your fault. It's her, that skank. I just thought you knew me well enough to tell me apart, even when I look different." She sighed. "It's times like these being a metamorphmagus really, really is the pits."

"I should've known." He whispered. "You're right. But I… you can't imagine how bad I feel right now."

"I think I can. I still feel the urge to throw up."

"Sorry." He said automatically.

She shook her head. "It's not your fault. Just… just maybe if I don't look like me… I don't know, ask me something only I would know. Because I'm sure shagging the wrong girl must be traumatizing."

"It is a little bit. I just never thought anyone would feel the need to pretend to be you to get in my pants."

"She thinks you're ruggedly handsome." Tonks shrugged. "She only found out we've been together last week, so she's probably been really pissy. She's been an utter cow to me, that's for sure."

"hmm. Didn't know she existed until half an hour ago."

"Half an hour? Were you shagging her that whole time?"

He shifted uncomfortably in his chair, and just shrugged.

"Merlin!" Angrily, she kicked the chair next to her, sending it tumbling as she stood and started pacing.

"I didn't know I was cheating until you walked in. it was an accident! I know that sounds stupid and crazy… but it's entirely plausible with you being a metamorphmagus."

"I know!"

"I wont do It ever again. I'll check, I promise."

She sighed. She hated how it felt, being betrayed like this. But she had used him to her own purposes, and so long as he was telling the truth, he really hadn't known. So she ought to forgive him.

"You better check. You should pick up your shoes too. And slap the bitch if she's still there. I'm not going back, I'd rather risk not having my potions book."

He gave a small smile at that, and stood, before hesitantly kissing her forehead.

"I love you. Don't forget that."

She just nodded, before leaving the classroom and heading towards the dungeons for her potions class.

It was going to take a long time before she convinced herself it wasn't really his fault.


	2. Scabior POV

He was still angry with her.

He was getting sick of all her insults, and her snarky remarks about all the things he tried to do for her, or all the people he was friends with. Being in a relationship with someone wasn't supposed to be this annoying and aggravating and hard, Scabior was sure.

What he hated most of all was the fact that she knew how he felt about her. She knew that he would do anything for her. And yet she just abused him, and used him. Most of the time he didn't care that she was using him- he could be with her, and that was what he'd been waiting for since he was 13. But it was times like this, when they were refusing to talk to each other, that he sometimes wished he'd never agreed, that he'd never kissed her that time. That he'd just left her alone to cope with losing her boyfriend.

So there he was, alone in the library, brooding while he thought about starting his Charms essay, when a pair of hands covered his eyes.

"Hey." He felt someone's breath in his ear, and angrily pulled their hands away.

He had no idea who the girl in front of him was. Her hair was short and blonde. Her eyes were blue, and she was missing the cute spattering of freckles that often covered Tonks' nose.

She raised an eyebrow. "It's me! Geez Scabior." She rolled her eyes. "I'm trying something new. Do you like it?"

He shrugged, turning back to his essay, if that was all she was here about…

"It's your face, not mine. Do what you like."

He heard her sigh, and she sat down next to him. "Are you still angry?"

He gave her a look which answered the question very obviously.

"Look, I… I came to apologize. I'm sorry, really. I know I can be a terribly horrible bitch sometimes. I don't mean what I say, you know I don't. Everything you do for me… I really appreciate it."

He glanced sideways at her. It seemed sincere enough. She always came round in the end. She couldn't hold a grudge to save her life.

"Thanks." He said dryly, still not paying her much attention.

"So I'm forgiven?"

"I guess."

"Good." She moved to the arm of his chair, winding his hair around her fingers. "Because in that case… I had an idea of how I might make it up to you."

Her mouth was tauntingly close to the skin of his neck. He could feel her hot breath, he could feel the tip of her nose brushing against his jaw bone.

He hated when she teased him like that. She knew he couldn't last long at all.

Quickly turning, he pressed his lips against hers. She seemed surprised; maybe she hadn't expected him to forgive her so quickly and easily.

"Forgiven. Definitely." He whispered, before kissing her again.

Something felt different. Odd. He couldn't quite put a finger on it…

It was a little too late to mention it though, as she had just pulled him up by his tie, and with one finger twisted through his belt loop, she was dragging him in the direction of the Hufflepuff dormitories.

He supposed the prospect of this was much more exciting than his charms essay, so he let himself be taken.

He really should've noticed there was something wrong when they got to her dorm.

Firstly, she hadn't even headed for her own bed.

"Hey, I'm all for this, but we can't do this on someone else's bed! I mean, it's not like they're away on holiday like last time…"

A flash of annoyance crossed her face, but was quickly gone.

"Alright then. Sure, my bed."

There had been something strange in her eyes then, something like triumph. She had a slight, evil smirk spreading across her face too. But it was only there for a second as she pulled him close, and it was gone by the time they made it to her bed.

She started undoing his shirt buttons from the bottom of his shirt. He thought that was strange; she usually always started at the top.

He should've known something was afoot. Everything was different, but he didn't think much of it until the dormitory door opened, and he caught a flash of her pale face framed by her usual electric blue hair, before the door slammed shut again.

He swore loudly, quickly rolling off whoever the hell he was sharing Tonks' bed with.

She just laughed. She just lay there, naked and laughing, watching him quickly pull his trousers and shirt and tie on. He was still doing everything up as he fled out the door; he had to catch up with the real her.

For the first time in this relationship, he felt absolutely and terribly guilty. He had just cheated on her. That was the last thing he had ever dreamed of doing. He didn't want anyone else but her; he didn't need anyone else.

He could finally see her blue hair up ahead in the corridor. Hands fumbling with his belt buckle, he called out to her. He had to talk to her.

When she turned to yell at him furiously to go away, he saw her face was covered with tears.

For some reason the fact that she was showing genuine emotion to this almost made him happy.

But it also made the guilt inside him swell, and even though she obviously didn't want him to follow her, he had to. He had to put this right.

She yelled so much it was hard for him to get a word in.

He deserved it though, he couldn't believe he'd been tricked like that. He'd just been a pawn in some girly revenge plot, and, as usual, he'd willingly let himself be used.

Only this time it was against the person he loved, not for them.

She was definitely shocked when he told her what had happened- or what he'd thought had been happening. And then her hair had flared red, and he could tell that she couldn't wait to get her own back.

"You're not going to sleep with her boyfriend to get even, are you?" he asked. He dreaded that she would ever say yes to a question like that.

She shook her head, a grim smile on her face. "No. I'm going to think up something much worse."

She had stalked out after that. But at least she had forgiven him.

Angrily, he marched back to the Hufflepuff girls dorms. There was a trick to getting in, but he had mastered it a long time ago. Nimbly jumping up onto the wide banister so he wasn't touching the ground, he kicked the door open and jumped through.

She hadn't moved since he'd left.

"Forgot your shoes, did you sweetie?" she had a sick, twisted smile on her face.

"You're a bitch."

She sat up, shrugging, watching him as he walked around to the other side of the bed, picking up his sock and shoes, putting them on as quickly as possible.

"You seemed to be enjoying yourself," she said, and he could hear the delight dripping from her voice. He didn't dignify that with a response.

"So are you single yet? Because if you are-"

"No, I'm not. And if I was, you would be the last person I would ever want to be with. I- I love her, and I will not be a pawn in whatever bitchy revenge game you're playing here, trying to break us up. So stay out of it."

"Who said anything about revenge? Maybe I just wanted a really good-"

"Then I'll make sure to let your boyfriend know. Ask him next time."

He slammed the door shut behind him, but he could still hear her laugh.

How any girl like that made it into Hufflepuff, he had no idea.


End file.
